


Star Crossed

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [35]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Nothing is the same after the war.





	Star Crossed

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 11 of the Christmas challenge at dracoharry100 and the prompt '3 wise men'. Also for the prompt of 'A helping hand is sometimes the best present of all' at dove-drabbles.

Harry huddled further against the back of the manger, not only to avoid passers by, but also to keep out of the wind which was really bad tonight. The shelters were of course full up and lately the police had been extra vigilant about keeping the homeless from sleeping anywhere public. In front of him he could see the three wise men figures, all of them looking awed at the figure of Jesus in the cradle. The season for giving -- except to those who needed it most.

He could've visited any of his friends, he knew, but he knew he was a mess and he was too embarrassed to have any of them see him like this. He could've gone to Gringotts and accessed his vault, but they'd never let him in looking like this. Defeater of Voldemort, the boy hero, and he was sleeping rough. He hadn't meant for this to happen; it had just been so hard after the war. He'd tried Auror training and it just... It didn't interest him the way it had in school. He'd tried to work with George in the shop, but the ghost of Fred was too big for them to share space. He'd started spending more and more time at home until one day, disgusted by the amount of people who kept showing up to get his autograph or something, he just...

Left.

He looked up at the light shining through the roof of the manger, the light meant to represent the star, and wished until he fell asleep.

~~~

Draco shivered inside his coat and wiggled his nose under his scarf. An unexpected cold snap had settled over London, but he'd quite forgotten that fact having been in the kitchen all day, preparing for tomorrow's special meal. He stopped just at the manger scene to pull on his gloves when he saw _something_ fall inside the manger. 

With a sigh, suspecting that some of the neighborhood kids had done something as usual, he crossed over to fix it.

He froze when he realized what it was. Or rather, that it wasn't a thing. He quickly pulled the figure out of the manger back to the church. Hopefully one of the priests inside could help him get the person somewhere warm.

~~~

An hour later and Draco was waiting anxiously for Potter to wake up. He paced between the sofa and the window, trying not bite his hands. Potter stirred and Draco spun around, holding his breath. Potter's eyes snapped open. 

"Where am I?!" Harry yelled, sitting up.

Draco let out his breath in a rush and smiled. "Potter! Good. I was hoping you'd be okay."

Potter swallowed hard and looked around Draco's flat, the only place Draco could think of when he realized that all the shelters were full. Potter shook his head. "Malfoy? What's going on?"

Draco brought over the tray of soup and tea he'd prepared, trying to stay busy to keep himself from staring or demanding answers. "You fell asleep in the Nativity scene that's in front of the church I volunteer at. I saw you collapse as I was leaving and I brought you here until the morning."

Potter looked at the tray. "I... I'm so confused right now." He looked up at Draco. "I don't need help."

Draco nodded. "A lot of the people who visit the soup kitchen feel that way. But... One thing I learned? A helping hand is sometimes the best present of all and I can't think of a better way to say thank you."

Potter groaned and rubbed his eyes. "I hate when people say that! It isn't... I didn't... I just did what Dumbledore made me do! And look at me now! I couldn't hold down a job or keep my apartment. It just..."

"Seemed worthless?" Draco finished. "I know. I was there. After the trials and I couldn't find a job. It's hard."

Potter took a deep breath. "You said morning?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah. I figured you could wait out the cold tonight. You don't have to of course, but I thought it'd be better than the streets. You're welcome to stay longer if you'd like; I don't use the sofa much."

"You're babbling," Potter pointed out.

"I do that when I'm nervous," Draco admitted. He held out the tray. "Food?"

Potter didn't need much time to think about it. He took the tray and put it on his lap. Draco sat on the coffee table and picked up the second cup of tea on the tray. Potter ate a few bites. "You said longer? How much would it be? I don't have money on me, but I could go to Gringotts --"

"Free," Draco interrupted. He held up a hand. "Not as a thank you. Just because. I'm paying it forward from all the help I've ever received. You can stay here as long as you want." He cleared his throat. "I've got a Secret Keeper for it; no one knows it's here or that I'm here. Same for anyone in it. There's a safe Apparation point I can show you so you can leave without being seen at this building."

Potter frowned and stared into his bowl. "I... That... That sounds great, actually. Do you know what happened?"

Draco shook his head. "But I suspect it has to do with the crowds that keep putting flowers at your former flat."

"I couldn't take it anymore. It was too much."

Draco put his hand on Harry's knee. "Like I said, no one knows about this place. Stay as long as you like."

Potter closed his eyes like he was fighting back tears. Draco nodded and picked up the clothes he'd left on the coffee table. The movement made Potter open his eyes. Draco held out the clothes. "These are for you. We keep some spares handy for anyone -- I've taken a few shirts myself if I've spilled something on my shirt during my shifts. Feel free to shower in my bathroom."

Potter sniffed and nodded. "Thank you."

Draco smiled and Potter smiled back, looking much better already.

Outside, a star twinkled, much too pleased with itself.


End file.
